Wedding Blues
by Saru112
Summary: Amys getting married, but not to Sonic. How will the hero react when the big day comes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers this story is something i just thought of. So please enjoy and point out what i can do better.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Station Square, Peaceful city who's only problem is getting attacked by Eggman, but today was a peaceful day. That is..until...

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!?" Cream squealed as she hugged her sister Amy. "Sonic finally proposed?"

Amy shook her head and whispered the answer to her question to her with a sly smirk. Cream just nodded and smiled."Well lets tell everyone the good news!" cream said as they started to walk to tails' workshop. As they walked they saw the blue blur sonic pass them then stop for a chillidog. Quickly hiding her hands behind her back Amy walked up to him. Sonic turned to see Amy coming towards him. He thought she was about to jump on him and give him one of her death hugs. He prepared himself for it..,but it never came. He saw her just standing there smiling at him innocently. "whatcha waiting for" she asked with a giggle. Sonic just rubbed the back of his head and said "nothing nothing..s-so whats up Ames". "well i wanted to give you the good news~" she said happily. Sonic stood there with his usual smirk but was instantly replaced with shock when Amy showed him her hand with 18K engagement ring.

"I'm getting married hehe!" she announced as the hedgehog stepped back , which somewhat confused her. "Arent you happy for me?" she questioned. Sonic had no choice but to put on a fake smirk and nod which made her hug him quick. "I decided it was time for me to stop running after you and look at whats in front of me and what i found was a wonderful person for me." she said. After she had said that she and cream walked off giggling and talking about the pink hedgies wedding. The blue hedgehog for some reason unknown to him felt his heart drop. He suddenly felt an emotion that he rarely felt. Sadness; Before he could think about his feelings more he just shook it off and smiled. "I have no reason to feel like that heh It's not like i actually like Amy." He quickly ate his chillidog that he almost forgot about and started running locking away the feeling away deep within his mind.

After a few hours of running sonic finally came to a stop at Tails's workshop, where he saw tails working on the tornado."Hey little buddy. I didn't think you were here alone." he said with a smirk. Tails replied and said "yea knuckles was here earlier but left when Amy came by". Sonics smirk instantly disappeared. "Oh..amy huh well that's cool what did you guys talk about" he asked trying not to sound out of character. Tails smiled and said "Oh just her getting married and such oh and her fiancé wanted you to be the best man for obvious reasons.". Sonic quickly answered. "Naw, don't get me wrong im happy about the marriage but you know weddings arent my thing. They're too slow for my taste". Tails nodded and kept working. "Well you have time to change your mind sonic im sure you'll have fun." Sonic just shook his head and decided to go for another run. In a blink of an eye he was gone without a word.

* * *

**I know it's not Story is somewhat me wanting to have my imagination come out. I thought this up while I was in class. If people think its good i could finish it. Dont worry im also working on "A Grand Prix To Remember" I just did this to bring out more of my thoughts. I will also try to think of another story so I can work on something to keep my head running at full power.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Blues Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

The sound of wedding bells were heard in station square. Sonic, who was standing beside the groom, had a look of disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Amy holding hands with her soon to be husband crying tears of happiness. Sonic looked over to the groom and saw black quills with reddish/orange streaks which made him say something unconsciously.

"S-shadow?!" he exclaimed making the ebony hedgehog turn his head and smirk at his rival. Sonic quickly frowned and stood ready for an attack from shadow.

"What are you doing faker? you think im gonna fight you on my wedding day?" shadow said as he chuckled turning back to Amy. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. His mind was going crazy with questions. He never would've thought that this would happen. Before the blue hedgehog knew it he was readying to punch shadow but knuckles held him back.

"Let me go knucklehead!" He yelled

Knuckles just shook his head at Sonic. The blue speedster looked at him and slowly let his fist fall knowing that trying to fight shadow was pointless because he hadn't done a single thing wrong. Knuckles let his blue friend go and patted him on the shoulder. Sonic just sighed and watched the ceremony take place. He started feeling heart-broken. A feeling that he never had before. He stood there and watched as the two hedgehogs said their vows. Sonic thought to himself as they spoke.

"All i have to do is wait for that moment right? Speak now or forever hold your peace"

The hedgehog was quickly broken out of his train of thought when the minister spoke.

" If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed. Speak now...or forever...hold your peace"

As sonic was about to speak up he froze. He just stood there like a deer in headlights. Everyone looked at sonic wondering if he would actually speak up, even the pink hedgie looked over to him. "Well faker?" shadow said in a taunting way. The blue hedgehog wanted to say something..something to stop this, but there was a war within him...A war of his heart and mind. Never in his life had sonic ever be halted to a stop by his own psyche.

His heart was telling him "Stop her sonic. Admit you love her."

His mind just responded and said "No this is your chance to be rid of her annoying hugs. Her constant running after you and now that she's with shadow you don't have to save her anymore"

"Don't let her go sonic..accept me.. accept your heart. The heart you've ignored for so long when it came to her."

"NO! remember your freedom you don't want that taken away do you! As soon as you speak up it's all over!"

All sonic could hear was constant yelling within him trying to get him to make a decision.

"Sonic! she wont take away your freedom! she loves you she wont change you! She'll let you have your freedom but all she will ask in return is L-O-V-E..."

"Dont listen it'll be all over. Think about it as soon as you speak up she'll hold you! never let you go! she'll chain you down and you will never have freedom ever again."

Sonic held his head down his fists trembling, but at that moment he heard a sweet gentle voice.

"Sonikku let me be happy" Amy said with a gentle smile

Sonic stood there shocked as the minister continued on. "You may kiss the bride"

As Shadow and Amy got closer about to seal their marriage Sonic quickly reached out as a blinding light shined. His voice being faintly heard.

"No! Amy!" he said as his voice echoes

At that moment sonic had woken up

"AMY!" he yelled as he sat up as fast as he could. He found himself on the roof of Tails' workshop in a heavy sweat.

**Sonic POV**

I sat there on Tails' roof looking around breathing heavily. After about 5 mins I had regained my composure. The dream I just had been way to real. I looked around once more and hopped off the roof landing in front of Tails who was down there because he heard me yell.

"You ok sonic?" he said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yea..just had..this..dream" I said as I sighed.

"Well judging by your expression it was a pretty bad one" he stated as he walked back into his workshop. I followed him not really in the mood to give an excuse to go run. That's a first for me. At that moment I actually felt like talking to someone so why not talk to my bro.

"So sonic have you decided to go to Amy's wedding yet?" he asked snapping me back to reality.

I thought about it for a second. The only thing I could think about was what Amy said to me in my dream.

"Let me be happy" was all I heard. For some reason hearing her say that made me feel sad but she was right i have to let her be happy. I could just change how i feel just because she was getting married. I wanted peace and I was finally getting it; Although my heart disagreed with my reasoning I just ignored it.

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do" I said smiling

Tails laughed and said "Well its about time I had this tux ready for you it would've been a shame if it never got used"

I looked at him about to ask why he got me a tux but i shrugged off the thought. This is Tails im talking about he's always ready for anything, so it didn't seem out of the ordinary.

"Well alright Tails im going for a run" I said trying to get out of my talk with Tails having not realized how talking was so boring especially when you're in one spot the whole time. My twin tailed brother simply nodded.

I quickly ran out wanting to just let all this wedding business fade away but there was one thing stopping me. My heart.

While i was running I kept seeing that haunting image over and over. Shadow and Amy about to share a life locking kiss. I just hoped soon that it would go away along with these feelings. I live for freedom. I need Freedom. Love would just ruin that

Atleast...thats what I kept telling myself.

* * *

**Weeell heres chapter 2. Also since ive got more ideas For AGPTR I can work on the next chapter of that. thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
